Dime, Lo sientes
by Miu-nia
Summary: kagome le prometió que permanecería siempre al lado de Inuyasha pero esa promesa ella la cumpliría aunque la matara por dentro al ser siempre el segundo plato pero que pasaría si esta vez inuyasha sintiera lo que ella siente cuando el se va con kikio, ver como poco a poco le van arrebatando a kagome, saber que ya no es el único en el corazón de la joven Miko
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

…

Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ya que me he acostumbrado a este mundo lleno de espíritus, demonios etc., lo normal…creo… este mundo ya lo siento como mi hogar al lado de todos mis amigos… y junto a el…

Inuyasha he permanecido a tu lado por mucho tiempo gracias a ti he experimentado muchas cosas, tú y solo tú has conseguido que mi interior se exprima de dolor, tristeza, furia y sobre todo amor

Contigo me siento feliz, protegida con tus palabras ariscas y burlescas pero tu mirada me dice todo lo contrario, a veces esos ojos dorados me influyen tranquilidad y seguridad, todas las batallas que día a día tenemos que enfrentar por culpa del maldito de Naraku por la perla de Shikon pero aun así salimos adelante

Tú fuiste quien con tu carácter me enamoraste pero ese era un problemas porque tu amabas a Kikio… siempre siguiéndola, llamándola, buscándola no sé si eras consiente que me lastimabas pero yo no podía objetar nada porque no era quien para hacerlo, ella era tu primer amor y yo solo el segundo plato solo era la segundona…

Cuando tu sufrías de su indiferencia y sus frías palabras yo sufría contigo el simple hecho de que tu sintieras dolor me lo provocabas a mí, pero simplemente me conformaba con permanecer a tu lado solo quería eso y tú lo aceptaste

Creí que con eso sería feliz y plena pero a quien quiero engañar nadie puede ser completamente feliz con eso, tenía muchas ganas de sentir tu amor solo por mí, Sé que tengo muchos pretendientes no soy tonta pero ellos no son tú, ninguno de ellos me ha provocado ese sentimiento tan fuerte, pero tú eres lo que quiero es egoísta lo sé pero al pasar el tiempo solo quería sentirme amada, querida sinceramente estaba cansada de tus promesas que rompías y yo como tonta enamorada te perdonaba y permanecía a tu lado… Prometí que no te dejaría solo que me quedaría a tu lado y no pienso romperla

Pero como hoy en esta noche tan hermosa llena de estrellas brillando, tú estás con ella mientras que yo estoy sola aquí como siempre

-como me gustaría que inuyasha comprendiera...-

Pero sin saber porque después de eso paso una estrella fugaz… lástima que inuyasha no la vio a mi lado pero en ese momento escucho algo en los arbustos y no pude evitar sentirme feliz de verle

-Al fin llegas- digo parándome del pasto sacudiéndome mi ropa

-Me esperabas que sorpresa-

Solo lo vi sonreírme mientras que caminaba hacia mí, él sabía que lo esperaba como siempre en el mismo lugar, me paro y corro hacia él y lo abrazo fuertemente él se tensó pero después me abrazo de vuelta

-De nuevo?- escuche su tono levemente molesto

-Si… pero está bien- Le dije sin que me viera el rostro que mis ojos estaban con lagrimas

-Es un Estúpido- dijo abrazándome más fuerte contra el

-Quería verte- digo sonrojada separándome y viéndole a los ojos

-Lo sé- su tono arrogante mientras me quita las lágrimas que se formaron en mi rostro

Nos quedamos mirándonos por un mucho tiempo luego no sé cómo paso todo pero cuando me di cuenta ya nos besábamos, al principio me sentí confundida pero correspondí en seguida pero un ruido en los árboles se escuchó un ruido y nos separamos rápidamente pero solo vi una ardilla saliendo a sí que no le tome importancia

Al darme cuenta de lo de hace unos momentos me sonroje y me separe rápidamente solo vi como el sonreía con arrogancia

-M..Me voy, antes que se den cuenta…- dije tartamudeando

-Nos vemos Kagome-

-Adiós- me fui corriendo, Qué demonios acabo de hacer dios que vergüenza!

-Kazuki…- dije sin poder reprimir una sonrisa

* * *

**Hola a todos esta es mi primera historia de inuyasha! No sean malitos denle una oportunidad para que sepan es poco porque es un prologo nada mas después serán largos ademas dejenme deirles que ****Llevo bastante tiempo pensando en esta historia y bueno aquí está jeje **

**Inuyasha: ¡Keh! **

**Yo: Inuyasha eres un tonto **

**Inuyasha: He? Porque**

**Yo: Porque ya verás muajajaja **

**Inuyasha: No te queda esa risa ¬_¬**

**Yo: cállate… viejo**

**Inuyasha: QUE! **

**Yo: no te enojes debes aceptar la verdad aunque duela jajaja**

**Inuyasha: ya veras mocosa…**

**Yo: … T..Tranquilo**

**Inuyasha: Ven acá y veras lo que puede hacer un viejo!**

**Yo: NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!... INUYASHA BASTA! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos los personajes de inuyasha perteneces a la Grandiosa y Buena Dibujante de**

**Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hola Mis queridos y amados Lectores! Aquí con Otra Historia. Hecha por Mí! \\(OwO)/**

**Bueno Yo les quiero agradecer por todas las maravillas palabras que me dicen ya que gracias a eso puedo seguir escribiendo y no deprimirme y pensar tonterías como "**_**Y si no le gusto el capítulo?" o "qué tal si no es Bueno?"**_

**Además que así saco todo lo que me gustaría que pasase en cuanto a la Relación de inuyasha y Kagome jajaja**

**Bueno espero que les guste!**

**Simbología**

**-jojojojo- Lo que Hablan los personajes**

**-/jojojojojo/pensamientos del personaje**

**... ****cambio de escena**

**Dime...Lo Sientes?**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: El "Paseo" y el recuerdo de unas Promesas **

Cerca de una Catarata se encontraba una muchacha de cabello azabache sentada en la roca mirando al bosque oscurecido por la noche que hace unos momentos el Hanyou había salido corriendo

La taijiya preocupada de su amiga que no había apartado la mirada del bosque se acercó a ella pero se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios y con la vista perdida

Miroku preocupado se acercó a sango que se había quedado parada sin moverse

-Sango, te encuentras bien?-dijo el Monje moviendo su mano enfrente de la Taijiya

-S...Si solo que...- balbuceo Sango sin apartar la mirada de Kagome

-Qué?-Dijo en Monje intrigado y acercando su mano para acariciar el trasero de Sango

-¡ NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR QUIETO!- sango se dio la vuelta y le propino una sonora cachetada a Miroku que sonreía nervioso y con su mano en su mejilla enrojecida producto del golpe

Kagome dejo de mirar el bosque para mirar a la pareja para darse cuenta que sonreía por lo que se asustó y volteo rápidamente mientras que escuchaba a sango gritarle a Miroku

-/Diablos no puedo dejar que me descubran debo de actuar como siempre/ -dijo la azabache suspirando y parándose para caminar hacia sango y Miroku

-chicos- Dijo Kagome moviendo las manos para captar la atención de sus amigos

-chicos!-dije nuevamente pero de nuevo fue ignorada

-CHICOS YA BASTA!- grito una Kagome enojada y satisfecha al ver que sango dejo de golpear a Miroku

-k...Kagome-chan lo siento te molestamos?- Dijo con nerviosismo Sango al ver a su amiga molesta

-No está bien pero les quiero decir algo- dijo Kagome ya tranquila

-que necesita señorita Kagome?- Dijo parándose Miroku con unas manos marcadas en sus mejillas rojas

-Yo.. Iré a dar un paseo- dijo Kagome con una leve sonrisa

-está segura señorita Kagome puede pasarle algo- Dijo el monje con preocupación

-Tranquilos estaré bien solo quiero estar sola, por favor- Dijo Kagome mirándolos con suplica

-está bien- dijo sango a su amiga con una sonrisa

-Nos vemos- dijo Kagome encaminándose al bosque

-crees que se encuentre bien?-dijo Miroku a sango

-sí, ya es costumbre que ellos se vallan- dijo sango con tristeza

\- Tienes Razón, ahora siempre es así... Inuyasha se va en busca de la señorita Kikio y después la señorita Kagome se va a dar un "paseo"- dijo Miroku con un suspiro

-venga vamos a dormir- dijo sango caminando a la fogata donde dormían Kirara y Shippo

-Es una proposición sanguito?- dijo con picardía Miroku

-NO!- Dijo sango con la cara roja propinándole otra cachetada a Miroku

-/habrá sido mi imaginación juro haber visto a Kagome sonreír como si nada... debió hacer sido mi imaginación/-pensó Sango

* * *

**CON KAGOME PDV**

Después de haberles dicho a Miroku y a Sango que iba a dar un paseo camine con tranquilidad al bosque pero cuando ya no estaba a la vista de ellos empecé a correr

Yo Sabía que a ellos ya no le extrañaba que les Digiera que me iba a dar una paseo ya que desde hace unos meses que lo hago, claro desde que Inuyasha se va... con quien más sino que con su quería Kikio

El me prometió que no se haría que se quedaría a mi lado, yo sé que lo hiso por una razón... La culpa...todo ocurrió hace seis meses Atrás

* * *

**FLACK BACK- KAGOME PDV**

Hace unas horas que regrese de mi Época ya que se avía presentado un Examen MUY importante y no podía faltar a pesar de que como siempre Inuyasha intento Oponerse pero no que un Abajo no solucione

Ya era muy tarde sango, Shippo y el Monje Miroku se habían dormido yo estaba cansada pero me quede para estar con inuyasha, el me reclamo que me fuera a dormir pero le convencí que si me dejaba estar un rato más con él le daría Ramen lo cual Acepto de inmediato pero cuando el avía terminado quería mas

-Oye Kagome-me dijo Inuyasha con el ceño fruncido aggg como fastidia a veces

-Que quieres ahora- Dije molesta

-Quiero Mas- Dijo inuyasha mirándome y tendiéndome la mano

-No- Dije y me pare estaba cansada y lo único que quiero es dormir yo solo quiero estar con él y que hace el! me pide más comida

-PORQUE NO?!-grito el parándose y tomándome el Brazo

-PORQUE YA NO HAY MAS!- Le grite de vuelta

-...-se quedó callado y me miro con cara de perrito mojado, siempre lo hace para conseguir lo que quiere y lo peor de todo es que no puedo negárselo

-Está bien, te preparare otro- Inuyasha me soltó y me di la vuelta para ir donde estaban todos Durmiendo mientras que inuyasha se quedó sentado en el árbol

Camine intentando no hacer ruido y abrí mi mochila para sacar una comida instantánea y lo calenté mientras se hacía yo guarde mis cosas en mi mochila pero por alguna Razón sentía que algo malo pasaría lo cual es raro porque no presiento ninguna cosa acercarse así que ignorando mi malestar termine de guardar mis cosas

Recojo la sopa instantánea corro rápidamente de vuelta de seguro inuyasha ya estaba molesto por a verme demorando tanto

Cuando ya estaba llegando mi sorpresa fue que no encontré a Inuyasha allí mire hacia las ramas y tampoco estaba, sentí ese molesto palpitar mire hacia ambos lados y ni rastro de inuyasha pero después me percate de algo... ya sabía porque ese molesto palpitar, en el cielo volaba una de las cazadoras de almas de Kikio

Entendí todo inuyasha se avía ido a verla y a mí me dejo sola.. Como siempre no se para que reclamo si yo fui la que quiso permanecer a su lado aun sabiendo que el la quería a ella pero aun así duele

Me quede un rato sentada en el árbol, si me iba a dormir no podría descansar tranquila por estar pendiente de cuando llegaría Inuyasha pero aun sentada no consigo nada

Me levante y camine hacia el bosque y encontré un rio, Me lave la cara pero sentí que alguien estaba a mi espaldas con miedo me volteo

-Qui...quien esta ahí?- mi voz tiembla pero nadie me responde

Quizás solo fue mi imaginación lo mejor será que me valla a intentar dormir

\- CUIDADO!-escuche un grito masculino pensé que era inuyasha pero no alcance a voltearme ya que siento que estoy en el aire con un horrible dolor en el costado de mi estómago y un fuerte dolor al caer al piso, después no siento nada escucho gritos de alguien llamándome pero no puedo reaccionar y todo se vuelve oscuro

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK-**

Por lo que me conto sango un monstruo se había acercado con intenciones de robar los Fragmentos de la perla y me ataco

También que estuve tres días dormida después de eso fue la promesa

* * *

**FLACK BACK**

-No te muevas tanto Kagome-chan aún no se cierran por completo tu herida-Me dijo sango volviéndome a acostar

-Sango...- Intente preguntarle sobre inuyasha ya que no se encontraba dentro

-Está Buscando un poco de agua-Dijo sango con una sonrisa

-Sango mmm Inuyasha ese día a qué hora llego?- pregunte pero note como se tensaba

-...-no dijo nada me preocupe de su respuesta

-Por favor sango- le suplique

-El llego Al otro día...- por alguna razón no me sorprendí pero eso también me causo una gran tristeza y solo baje la mirada pero recordé que alguien me había gritado

-Sango fue Miroku quien me salvo?- pregunte con duda

-No, cuando llegamos tú estabas sentada en el árbol sangrando- dijo y solo preguntas surcaron mi mente

-Entonces quien derroto al monstruo?- pregunte pero sango encogió los hombros

-no sabemos cuándo llegamos el monstruo estaba muerto y tu sentada en ese árbol por lo que pensamos que tú lo habías derrotado, No lo hiciste tú?-me dijo mirándome con preocupación

-No, solo recuerdo que estaba en el rio lavándome y escuche alguien gritando mi nombre pensé que era inuyasha quien no puede ser ya que el llego después- dije bajando la mirada

-M..Mejor No pensemos en eso y descansa Kagome-chan- Me dijo Sango con una sonrisa

-Sí...-dije cerrando los ojos pero...

-KAGOME!-escuche la voz de inuyasha entrando en la cabaña con un tarro de agua

-Inuyasha-dije en un susurro

-estas mejor?-dijo acercándose a mí y dejando el tarro en el piso

-si- Dije cortante cerrando los ojos

-Kagome yo...-escuche que decía pero aun así no lo mire

-Podrías Mirarme-dijo pero yo no hice

-Kagome por favor...-Volvió a repetir inuyasha pero hice como si no lo escuchara

-Kagome-Dijo inuyasha molesto, Molesto? Pero si yo soy la que debería estar molesta

-Estoy cansada déjame Tranquila-Dije molesta sin verlo

-Pero si Llevas dormida dos días! -al parecer a inuyasha se le acabo la paciencia

-Que sabes tú si llegaste ayer- Dije cortante y mirándolo lo más fría que pude

-...yo...- intento decir inuyasha nervioso

-Olvídalo- Dije con calma a pesar que no estaba ni cerca de estarlo

-PERDON!- Grito Inuyasha sorprendiéndome y abrí los ojos mirándolo incrédula

-Eh?-

-Por mi culpa estas así, te deje sola- Dijo con la cabeza agachada

Me senté en la cama y tome su rostro con mis manos y lo levante para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amo

-No es tu culpa inuyasha no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa no me gusta que se sienta culpable de algo que no tuvo nada que ver

Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y restregó ligeramente tu rostro contra mi mano derecha No puede evitar Sonrojarme y me armé de valor y con mi mano izquierda la guie hacia su oreja al principio se Tensó pero enseguida se relajó en cuanto empecé a acariciarla lentamente, su oreja era suave muy suave

-Kagome...-Ronroneo Inuyasha espera ¿inuyasha RONRONEO?

Estaba feliz ya no me sentía Molesta o triste como no estarlo si en mi mano derecha tengo el rostro de inuyasha con ojos cerrados y en mi mano izquierda su oreja además que puedo jurar que escuche sus ronroneos

-Kagome... No te volveré a dejar sola nunca más-dijo inuyasha en un susurro

-Lo prometes-dije y detuve mis movimientos de su oreja

-Lo Prometo-Dijo él y llevo su mano a donde estaba mi mano en su oreja

-No... No te detengas-Dijo inuyasha con sus ojos cerrados y cumpliendo con su deseo volví a acariciar su oreja en verdad No podía ser más Feliz

* * *

**BUENO ESTE A SIDO EL PRIMER CAPITULO! ****ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ^-^**

**LA VERDAD ES QUE ME COMPLIQUE MUCHO YA QUE A PESAR QUE EL CAPITULO ES POCO ME HUBIESE GUSTADO QUE HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO COMO VERÁN SOY UNA ESTUDIANTE Y HAY REGLAS Y BLA BLA BLA **

**Y QUE DIGAMOS LOS "AMABLES" PROFESORES SE LES OCURRIÓ LA BRILLANTE IDEA DE HACERNOS PRUEBA DE LUNES A JUEVES PORQUE DICEN QUE SOMOS FLOJOS Y YO LES PREGUNTO: "_ACASO USTED NO FUE UN CHICO?, NO ME DIGA QUE USTED ERA UN ESTUDIOSO PORQUE NO ME LA CREO!_" **

**CLARO QUE LO DIJE EN MI MENTE... PERO GANAS NO ME FALTABAN JEJE BUENO EL OTRO PUNTO ES QUE INTENTARE ARREGLARME PERO COMO DIGO DE QUE QUIZÁS TARDE PERO LA PACIENCIA TE DA... CIENCIA? JAJAJA OKNO**

**Yo: Al fin termine ...**

**Inuyasha: No quiero ni pensar en lo que pasara después ¬¬**

**Yo: pues querido vas a sufrir, llorar etc tómalo por el lado bueno**

**Inuyasha: Y ESE LADO CUAL ES?! **

**Yo: No te exaltes hombre... Puf que enojon ¬¬**

**Inuyasha: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSA**

**Yo: no me grites!.. KAGOME!**

**Kagome: Si?**

**Yo: dile a inuyasha que no me grite! TT-TT**

**Kagome: INUYASHA!**

**inuyasha: E.. Es...Espera! **

**Kagome: ABAJO!**

**Inuyasha: PORQUE A MI!**

**Yo: NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos los personajes de inuyasha perteneces a la Grandiosa y Buena Dibujante de **

**Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Hola Mis queridos y amados Lectores! Aqui con Otra Historia. Hecha por Mi!**

**Bueno espero que les guste! **

**Simbología**

**-jojojojo- Lo que Hablan los personajes**

**-/jojojojojo/pensamientos del personaje**

**... cambio de escena**

**Dime...Lo Sientes?**

**Capítulo 2: Nuestro Lugar Secreto**

* * *

**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR...**

**Me sente en la cama y tome su rostro con mis manos y lo levante para poder mirar esos hermosos ojos dorados que tanto amo **

**-No es tu culpa inuyasha no te preocupes-dije con una sonrisa no me gusta que se sienta culpable de algo que no tuvo nada que ver**

**Inuyasha cerro sus ojos y retrego ligeramente tu rostro contra mi mano derecha No puede evitar Sonrojarme y me harme de valor y con mi mano izquierda la guie hacia su oreja al principio se Tenso pero enseguida se relajo en cuanto empece a acariciarla lentamente, su oreja era sueve muy suave **

**-Kagome...-Ronroneo Inuyasha espera ¿inuyasha RONRONEO?**

**Estaba feliz ya no me sentia Molesta o triste como no estarlo si en mi mano derecha tengo el rostro de inuyasha con ojos cerrados y en mi mano izquierda su oreja ademas que puedo jurar que escuche sus ronroneos **

**-Kagome... No te volvere a dejar sola nunca mas-dijo inuyasha en un susurro **

**-Lo prometes-dije y detuve mis movimientos de su oreja**

**-Si-Dijo el y llevo su mano a donde estaba mi mano en su oreja **

**-No... No te detengas-Dijo el y volví a acariciar su oreja No podia ser mas Feliz **

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK **

Después de eso todo volvió a la normalidad continuamos con el viaje pero en todo eso yo no pude sacarme esa pregunta que rondaba mi mente una y otra vez... Porque inuyasha se había quedado con Kikio Tanto tiempo?

Usualmente estaba con ella mucho tiempo pero nunca se avía tardado tanto en volver

Pero después de todo Inuyasha hizo algo muy Importante que hizo que olvidara todo que esa luz de esperanza continuara Brillando

* * *

**FLACK BACK**

Ya eran 6 meses de lo ocurrido, todo seguía igual, seguíamos buscando los fragmentos de la perla, inuyasha y yo seguíamos discutiendo por tonterías, Sango golpeaba al monje Miroku por ser un pervertido

Todo tranquilo y "normal" y a eso se le puede llamar normal es decir, enfrentarte con monstruos, demonios, espíritus etc es una cosa cotidiana que le puede pasar a cualquiera ¿no?

Estábamos en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, tranquilamente pues últimamente no nos hemos encontrado con Naraku o con algún peligro grave... la verdad esta tranquilidad me inquieta bastante siento que algo malo va a pasar.

-KAGOME- un grito resonó en mis oídos para sacarme inmediatamente de mis pensamientos

-I...Inyasha? PORQUE DEMONIOS ME ASUSTAS ASÍ?!- Le grite de vuelta enfurecida

\- ¡keh! Hace un buen rato que te hablo y no me prestas atención - Me dijo Inuyasha mirándome con el ceño fruncido

-Ya tranquilo, que pasa?- Dije más calmada y lo mire

-..Etto... Yo...- Empezó a balbucear inuyasha levemente sonrojado, se veía tan tierno así

-qué pasa?- volví a repetir algo sonrojada estaba nerviosa y ni yo misma sabia la razón del porque

-Tengo que mostrarte algo y bueno decirte algo también - Dijo bajando la mirada pero si pude ver su rostro completamente rojo

-..E…Está bien- Dije nerviosa

El me indico que lo siguiera y así lo hice lentamente, para que mentir estaba que me moría de los nervios, Sera algo malo?, algo bueno? Me dirá que me quiere tanto como yo lo amo a él, espero que no me diga que se ira con Kikio y que yo me tengo que marchar a mi época

OH dios Soy tonta ahora estoy aterrada y no puedo caminar más rápido es más si estuviera en una carrera con una tortuga me ganaría, genial ya entiendo porque mi mama me dice que soy una negativa total.

-Te quieres apurar!- Me grito inuyasha que estaba ya a unos cuantos pasos más adelante que yo

-YA VOY!- le dije molesta pero por más que lo intento mis piernas parecen no querer cooperar conmigo

Levanto la cabeza y veo a Inuyasha caminar rápidamente hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, cuando llega hacia mí me toma de la mano obligándome a caminar más rápido, yo solo me quedo callada siguiéndole el paso y feliz por estar así con mi querido Inuyasha

Seguimos caminando por un largo rato y se estaba oscureciendo cada vez que le preguntaba a inuyasha a dónde íbamos el solo me respondía "KEH! Ya falta poco tranquila!" Sera tonto si llevamos una horas así!, no es que no quiera de hecho me encanta estar a solas con el pero ya me estaba cansando

-Inuyasha estoy cansada- dije totalmente agotada y con las piernas temblandome

-Keh! Humanos no pueden con una simple caminata - Dijo deteniéndose

-Pues disculpa por ser una Humana débil!-Estaba muy molesta pero sobretodo cansada como para que nos pongamos a discutir

-Keh!- Dijo volteándose y poniéndose en cunclillas

-Qué?- Dije sorprendida

-Qué esperas, apúrate y sube- Dijo sonrojado y yo solo sonreí y me subí en el como siempre y no pude evitar reír un poco

-No te burles de mí!- Dijo Molesto y empezando a correr y a saltar entre los arboles

-No me burlo solo… nada- Dije apoyando mi cabeza en su espalda sonriendo, podía oler el cabello de inuyasha, A pesar de que nunca se muestra interesado en su cabello no entiendo por qué lo tiene tan suave y limpio

\- Abecés te comportas tan extraña- Dijo pero no le mostré importancia

Cerré mis ojos un rato y sentí como Inuyasha me susurraba algo así que aleje un poco mi cabeza de su espalda

-Llegamos venga baja- y despacio me baje de su cálida espalda

Al estar de pie mire hacia adelante y solo vi una pared de arbustos, flores era muy lindo pero aun así no entendía nada

-Ven sígueme- vi como inuyasha caminaba hacia los arbustos y con sus manos alejaba los arbustos dejando como una pasada, con su mirada comprendí que él quería que entrara y así lo hice

Lo que vi me dejo Impresionada era el lugar más hermoso que alguna vez haya visto, era un prado de flores de todo tipo de colores con muchos árboles con frutas, había una cascada y el agua se veía tan cristalina y limpia y estaba rodeado por unas paredes de rocas y lo mejor un cielo estrellado con una luna grande

-Que hermoso!- Dije con una sonrisa y mire a inuyasha que también me miraba sonriendo

Yo como una niña pequeña corrí por el hermoso prado de flores hasta llegar al agua y con mis manos la toque estaba muy helada pero con el reflejo de la luna la cascada se veía hermosa

Busque a Inuyasha con la mirada y lo vi sentarse apoyado en una de las paredes de Piedras y corrí hacia él y me senté a su lado

-Esto es lo que querías mostrarme pero que es lo que querías decirme- el me miro y parecía pensar algo

-bueno es que yo te quería Mostrar este lugar y decirte que Cuando estaba solo…- Dijo el boquea bajo, recordé que el anciano mioga dijo que Inuyasha permanecía siempre solo desconfiando de todo y de todos

-Inuyasha- toque suavemente su cabeza para que me miraba y yo le sonreí y vi como el correspondía y sonreía

-Bueno en ese tiempo siempre tuve que escapar nunca pude quedarme en un solo lugar al que podía llamar hogar tampoco tenía familia ni amigos donde quedarme… hasta que un día en una pelea que tuve con unos Youkais Salí muy mal herido y me sentía con muy poca fuerza y pasando por esos arbustos caí inconsciente en este lugar no tengo idea por cuantos días estuve dormido pero cuando desperté era de noche y me sorprendí al ver este lugar no sabía porque pero me relajo, su aroma era tan refrescante y bueno también tenía hambre y en unos árboles saque algunas frutas y las comí hasta saciarme, me bañe en la casada, mis heridas estaban curadas y solo me quede sentado mirando el cielo y vi claramente como muchas estrellas fugaces pasaban y allí comprendí una cosa-

-Qué cosa?- dije curiosa por saberlo

-había encontrado un hogar- dijo mirando hacia el cielo

-Qué?- dije sorprendida

-Si cada vez que salía de aquí lo llenaba de arbustos para que nadie lo viese y me iba por comida y volvía, Kagome este lugar me hace sentir cálido, relajado, sin preocupaciones, pero tuve que dejarlo- lo mire curiosa esperando a que continuara

-Lo deje porque en ese momento Salí a hacia una aldea cercana y escuche sobre… la perla de Shikon- me dijo mirando seriamente

-Y al escuchar lo que esa perla podía cumplir me segué por el deseo de ser un Youkai completo y así poco a poco me fui alejando de este lugar hasta llegar a la aldea donde estaba la perla y su guardiana y bueno cuando ya me había dado cuenta ya no recordaba que tan lejos estaba de mi "casa"- dijo algo avergonzado

-y bueno después de lo que paso con Kikio, la perla y Naraku me olvide completamente de este lugar hasta que hace unos meses atrás…- fue hay que recordé del ataque del monstruo que me ataco y inuyasha no estaba

-sí...- Dije mirando hacia abajo y estuvimos unos minutos en silencio

-Kagome yo tarde también porque había estado aquí- dijo tomando mi rostro con sus manos

-Con Kikio?- dije nerviosa

-No! Tu eres la única que conoce este lugar!- me grito y se sonrojo Furiosamente

-Yo… Yo soy la única que le has mostrado este lugar?- dije con duda y nerviosa por la respuesta

-P…Por supuesto eres la única en quien confió totalmente como para mostrarte este lugar- dijo algo indignado volteado el rostro

-Gracias por confiar en mí y mostrarme tu "casa" inuyasha- Dije sonriendo y el volteaba el rostro hacia mi

-K…Kagome- dijo acercándose lentamente a mí

-In…Inuyasha...-Dije también acercando mi rostro hacia el

Cerré mis ojos hasta que sentí los labios de Inuyasha unidos con los míos, fue un beso lento y sin experiencia pero solo teníamos los labios unidos sentí que inuyasha se iba a alejar de mi pero lo volví a besar moviendo levemente mis labios sobre los suyos lo vi tensarse un momento pero enseguida me correspondió moviendo sus labios con más fuerza y apresar mi cintura con sus manos y yo lo quería mas cerca así que con mis manos los enrede en el cuello de inuyasha pasamos algunos minutos así hasta que el aire se nos hizo presente y nos separamos

Lo mire sonrojada pero feliz y inuyasha me sonrió de vuelta no dijimos nada luego de eso me senté entre las piernas de inuyasha mirando el cielo y como pasaban una que otra estrellas fugaces hasta que el sueño se hizo presente y me dormí en su pecho

todo era perfecto en ese momento no existía nadie mas que nosotros dos, no había preocupaciones, no existía la perla de shikon, mis estudios nada importaba ni siquiera kikio podía arruinar este momento que es solo mio y de Inuyasha

* * *

**FIN DEL FLACK BACK**

Algo que no voy a olvidar fue muy importante para mi y pensé que para inuyasha también pero me equivoque me preguntaba que era lo que rondaba por la mente de Inyasha

pero como todo en la vida la respuesta llego de una manera dolorosa y cruel, Inuyasha rompió su promesa y no solo eso rompió aquella luz de esperezada y tiro a la basura ese hermoso recuerdo como si no hubiese sido nada

* * *

**FLACK BACK**

Todo iba bien desde lo ocurrido en aquel "lugar" secreto, Inuyasha es mas atento pero también esta algo distante conmigo no se la razón quizás se arrepiente de haberme mostrado aquel lugar? espero que no

Ahora estábamos en mi casa debido a un examen que tendría en tres días y necesitaba estudiar y claro la típica pelea con inuyasha que no debía perder mi tiempo en cosas absurdas etc.. etc, pero termino viniendo conmigo para asegurarse que no era mentira y que no era para salir a hacer tonterías con mis amigas... ahora lo que es extraño es que no me a molestado nada desde que entro al cuarto sino que se sentó en la cama y se quedo en completo silencio

-Inuyasha- Lo llame esperando que contestara

-...- el no me me miro ni contesto estaba claro que me ignoraba

-Inuyasha- lo volví a llamar girando mi silla para mirarlo

-...- Nada seguía quieto quizás fingiendo que dormía pero lo hacia mal ya que en cuanto me movía o hacia hasta el mas mínimo ruido sus orejas se agitaban

-ABAJO!- Grite molesta

-Aggg- Inuyasha callo al piso haciendo mucho ruido y se levanto mirándome enojado

-PERO QUE TE PASA!-

-NO ME ESCUCHABAS!- Le grite parándose de la silla

-PERO NO ERA RAZÓN PARA HACER ESO!-Al parecer si me pase estaba muy molesto

-Perdón pero es que te llame dos veces y no me contestabas- Volví a decir mas calmada

-No se te ocurrió que tal vez estaba dormido?-Puso sus manos en sus caderas

-No lo estabas- asegure Mirándolo fijamente

-Y como sabes eso tu?- Dijo levantando la ceja

-Te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuando estas dormido y cuando no- Asegure mirándolo con una sonrisa, feliz de conocerlo tan bien

-...Y que quieres estoy tranquilo y no te molesto no te entiendo antes me reclamabas por que no te dejaba tranquila y ahora?- Dijo sentándose en la cama mirándome fijamente

-Es que bueno yo... quiero preguntarte algo- Dije nerviosa pero estaba decidida a hablar con el sobre lo que paso ..aquel beso que nos dimos y sobre todo su actitud

-..- me miro interrogante

-Es sobre lo que paso entre nosotros...-Dije mas roja inconscientemente me felicite por no tartamudear

-...!- Su rostro tranquilo se volvió igual de rojo que el mio y se levanto de sopetón de la cama yo solo lo mire nerviosa y con curiosidad

-Inu...- Lo llame pero el solo se va rápidamente a la ventana y la habré

-T...Te espero... NO te tardes- Y salto de la ventana yéndose dejándome con las palabras en la boca

-Pero que demonios le pasa?!- Me molesto mucho que haya huido de la conversación de esa manera digo yo también estoy nerviosa pero no era motivo para que se haya ido así pero si creía que se escaparía de mi estaba muy pero muy equivocado

\- Que hora serán?- miro el reloj y eran...

-2:50! TAN TARDE ES! NI SIQUIERA E HECHO LA TAREA DE TRIGONOMÉTRIA NOOOO- Genial todo resultaba G-e-n-i-a-... Kami es un hecho me odias.

* * *

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR HOY... MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO DIGO SON UNO MESES? PERO MI CABEZA NO FLUÍA NADA DE NADA ADEMAS QUE ME PASARON COSAS COMO QUE FUI DE VACACIONES A UN LUGAR DONDE NO EXISTE EL INTERNET NI LA LUZ NADA!**

**POR LO TANTO NO PODÍA ESCRIBIR NI NADA PARECIDO AHORA ADEMAS QUE COMO ENTRE A CLASES Y TODO ESO ES DIFÍCIL PERO ESO SI NO ME E ALEJADO DE FANFICTION NI NADA **

**ESPERO QUE NO ESTÉN MOLESTOS CONMIGO QUE SOY UN ANGELITO MUY AMABLE...OK NO**

**YO:AAAAAAAAA!**

**INU: Llegaste no te note ¬¬**

**YO: Hay que pesao ¬¬**

**KAG: Que bueno que llegaste pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros**

**YO: LÁVATE ESA BOCA QUE NO ME E OLVIDADO **

**KAG:...-_-UuU**

**INU: Keh! Como que te tardaste un poco**

**YO: Seeeeep Lo se no me lo recuerdes, es bueno estar en la Civilización *w***

**INU: No exageres... ¬_¬**

**YO: NO exagero estaba en un lugar donde no había luz, No había Internet**

**KAG: Te entiendo pero te acostumbras ^O- **

**YO: Lo se fue bueno conectarme con la Naturaleza...**

**INU: Y valla que te conectaste digo esa piel quemada y con sarpullido y como olvidar esas caídas y sudor cuando tenias que subir un cerro y también tus gritos de: QUIERO IRME! claro conectada al 100%**

**YO: callate... o`- o**

**INU: AAAA También se me olvidaba cuando fuiste a bañarte en la lagummmmm**

**YO: CALLANDITO TE VEZ MAS SEXY, KAGOME!**

**KAG: Inuyasha... ABAJO!**

**INU:AGGG **

**YO: BOBO! BUENO HASTA AQUÍ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO Y QUE ESTEN BIEN NOS LEEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DE ...**

**KAG: Dime... Lo sientes.**

**YO: AWWW si lo dices tu así que lindo suena claro algo triston pero se queda... A cierto ADIOS!**

**KAG: Inuyasha ya levantate**

**INU:...**

**YO: Flojo**


End file.
